Sigue adelante
by Auror DragonSlayer
Summary: Tras la ruptura con Annabeth, Percy se viene abajo, pensando que ahora no tiene nada, hasta que alguien le demuestra lo contrario. Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Medias Naranjas" del foro El Monte Olimpo.


**HOLA MUNDO MUNDIAL AQUÍ AUROR DRAGONSLAYER CON ESTE INTERESANTE ONE-SHOT…**

**OK, QUIZA PARA LOS MILES AMANTES DEL PERCABETH DEL TIO RICK QUIZA NO SEA INTERESANTE, PERO PARA LOS QUE LES GUSTA EL PERCHEL, PUES BIENVENIDOS SEAN XDDD**

**PARA EVITAR PROBLEMAS LEGALES, LOS PERSONAJES USADOS EN ESTE FIC. (EXCEPTO UNO QUE YA VERAN CUAL ES) PERTENECEN A RICK RIORDAN, YO LOS USO PARA TENER ESE LINDO FINAL QUE NO PASO.**

_**Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Medias Naranjas" del foro El Monte Olimpo.**_

_**PAREJA ELEGIDA: PERCY JACKSON/RACHEL ELIZABETH DARE (PERCHEL, PARA ABREVIAR)**_

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

-Lo siento Percy- Dijo Annabeth con voz firme -Quiero terminar contigo-

-¿Q-q-que?- Pregunto el hijo de Poseidón palideciendo de golpe, estaban en la cima de la colina mestiza, al final del verano, un año después de la guerra contra Gea. Su último campamento antes de postular a la universidad.

Y ¿Ella quería terminar con él? ¿Que había hecho mal? ¿No había sido buen novio? ¿Que, en el nombre de los dioses, ocurría aquí?

-Quiero romper- Dijo Annabeth mirándolo fijamente -Este último año no ha sido más que peleas, y no solo contra los monstruos, somos muy diferentes, necesitamos algo mas- cada palabra dicha por la hija de Atenea era como una puñalada en el pecho de Percy, a pesar de ello, Annabeth siguió.

-Sabes que tengo razón, quitando el lado de los monstruos, tu y yo hemos estado peleando mucho este último año-

-Dime en que momento- Dijo Percy jugando su carta más desesperada, a pesar de que la respuesta ya la sabía.

-Cuando pensamos en donde pasar las navidades- empezó a enumerar Annabeth -donde pasar año nuevo, las veces de que discutimos porque no querías acompañarme a un museo o yo no quería acompañarte a la playa o al muelle ¿Sabes que hay miles de sitios mejores que estar observando el mar?- paro un momento para tomar aire -Sabes bien que tú y yo ya no podemos seguir, necesitamos algo mejor. Lo siento- miro hacia el pie de la colina y ahí había un auto de donde salió su padre para recogerla -Me tengo que ir, cuídate Percy-

Y dicho eso, tomo sus cosas y se fue.

Percy no sabía cómo reaccionar, la chica que más quería, su chica lista, lo había dejado solo porque "discutían".

¡No acaso todas las parejas discuten! ¿No es la capacidad para pararse a resolver todo lo que demuestra que una pareja se quiere? Al parecer eso no le interesaba. El corazón le dolía. Se acercó al pino de Thalía y se sentó en sus raíces.

-¿Percy?- dijo alguien. Percy se giró hacia la voz y vio que Piper y todos los demás campistas estaban ahí.

-Lo siento- dijo levantándose y caminando hacia su cabaña -Solo quiero des...-

-¡PERCY!- Fue lo último que escucho antes de desmayarse.

oOo

-Percy, por favor... Despierta- dijo una voz que Percy sentía familiar, pero no sabía quién podía ser. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos para ver a su amiga Rachel mirándolo desde arriba.

-Rachel... ¿Que...?- ella le puso un dedo sobre los labios para silenciarlo.

-Shh- le dijo -Necesitas descansar-

Tomo un cubito de ambrosia de una bandeja de la mesa y se la puso en la boca. Percy empezó a masticar mientras iba recuperando energías.

Unas voces se escuchaban a lo lejos. Por el ruido, al parecer muy alteradas.

-¿Estará bien? Nadie se desmaya de la nada- decía una voz.

-Quirón dice que un shock muy fuerte podría causar ese desmayo, quizá sea por eso- decía otra voz.

-Si serán ruidosos- dijo Rachel levantándose de su silla. Percy la vio desde su cama el cómo se asomaba por la puerta. -¿Podrían hacer menos ruido?- escucho, luego, un torrente de gente entro en la sala.

Estaban todos, Rachel, Nico, Will, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Thalía, Leo y Calipso.

-¿Entonces es cierto?- pregunto Thalía perpleja.

-¡SHHHHHH!- La callaron todos los demás.

-¿Es que quieres que le vuelva a dar un ataque?- dijo Piper.

-¿Que paso?- Pregunto Percy. Los demás lo miraron.

-¿No recuerdas?- pregunto Nico

-Solo recuerdo que tuve un sueño horrible en el que Annabeth termina conmigo- dijo el hijo de Poseidón. Los demás se miraron entre ellos.

-¿Quién le dice?- pregunto Leo, todos empezaron a cuchichear sobre el asunto hasta que Rachel suspiro.

-Percy...- tomo un poco de aire -No fue un sueño, Annabeth... Ella termino contigo-

Una oleada de sentimientos inundo al hijo de Poseidón, tristeza, culpa, algo de furia por lo poco que le importo todo lo que le había pasado. Pero sobre todo Percy sentía culpa.

Con esfuerzo, se sentó sobre la cama antes de mirar a Rachel.

-¿He sido un mal novio?- le pregunto. Rachel sonreía levemente.

-No has sido un mal novio Percy- le dijo mientras los demás los miraban en silencio -Ella tomo su decisión, tú no tienes la culpa-

Percy solo se volteo

-Quiero estar solo- dijo. Todos empezaron a salir resignados. Excepto una persona que se levantó indignada.

-No- dijo Rachel, miraba a Percy mientras este levantaba la cabeza mirándola -No voy a permitir que te desmorones de esta forma Percy, tú no eres así-

Todos se habían detenido en la puerta mirando la escena, nadie sabía que decir. Rachel continúo.

-Tu eres la persona más resistente que he visto, has peleado contra monstruos, titanes, gigantes y los dioses sabrán a que más- paro para tomar aire -Si de veras vas a permitir que alguien como Annabeth Chase te derrumbe tan fácilmente es que simplemente me volví la oráculo por nada-

Todos contuvieron el aliento, nadie de los presentes conocía la razón por la cual la pelirroja había aceptado ser la oráculo de Delfos. Aunque se empezaban a hacer una idea.

-Te diré lo que vas a hacer- dijo Rachel -Vas a tranquilizarte, tomar un tiempo para ti mismo y luego de eso, cuando dejes de pensar como Nico antes de salir con Will-

-¡Oye!- protesto el hijo de Hades.

-Podrás seguir con tu vida- finalizo la oráculo -iras a la universidad y tranquilamente empezaras a estudiar, conocerás a alguien, te casaras y finalmente tendrás un montón de pececitos que vendrán al campamento ¿Entendido?-

Pesadamente, Percy asintió.

-Bien- Rachel estaba roja de tanto hablar -Ahora solo te queda hacerlo. Y por favor no me pidas una profecía porque el poder de ver el futuro aún no se restaura-

-Gracias Rachel- dijo Percy levantándose y abrazándola -No sé qué habría hecho sin ti-

-¿Ponerte en estado Nico?- pregunto Jason desde lejos.

-¿Quieren dejar eso?- respondió el aludido antes de que los demás rieran.

-Lo siento Nico- dijo Percy aun en brazos de la pelirroja -seria agradable, pero ya sabes, no es nuestro tipo-

-¡Oh, por favor!- exclamo el hijo de Hades perdiendo la paciencia. Por lo que todos empezaron a reír. Al final, Nico también se unió a las risas.

_*Un tiempo más tarde*_

Pasaron las semanas, los meses, y al final parecía que la vida de Percy no podía ir mejor.

Reyna de algún modo había logrado que le guardaran la vacante en nueva Roma. Su madre se había casado con Paul y en aproximadamente cuatro meses, si no se equivocaba, tendría un nuevo hermanito. Solo esperaba no tener que cambiarle el pañal. Y el había conseguido un empleo en el sitio menos pensado. Era el nuevo maestro de lucha con espada del Campamento Mestizo. Además, Rachel había conseguido vacante en la misma universidad en licenciatura del arte e iban a entrar el mismo mes. Su vida iba viento en popa.

Por Piper se había enterado que Annabeth decidió probar suerte en el mundo mortal e ir a Harvard becada para terminar sus estudios de Arquitectura. Por Percy, estaba bien, ya la había superado.

Y ahora sus amigos y el estaban en la playa privada que Paul había alquilado el año de la guerra contra Cronos. Solo que esta vez estaban solos y sin peligro por delante. Todos felices alrededor de una fogata

Will había traído una guitarra y entonaba una que otra melodía mientras Nico lo acompañaba tarareando. Piper y Jason estaban de la mano mirando la fogata tranquilamente descansando el uno sobre el otro. Hazel y Frank escuchaban la melodía de Nico y Will. Reyna, contra todo pronóstico empezó a salir con un chico de Harvard. Según Piper, Annabeth había estado interesada en el hasta que el chico conoció a Reyna caminando por las calles. Según la pretor, era bueno girar la balanza para variar. Y ahora ella y Davis (Quien sorprendió a todos revelando que era un legado lejano de Hermes) reposaban tranquilamente charlando de cualquier cosa. Leo y Calipso conversaban de algo, seguramente de su negocio por la zona de Long Island que habían abierto hace unos meses.

Los únicos solteros eran Percy y Rachel.

-Que calmado- dijo la oráculo mirando el fuego, Percy la miro, últimamente no podía evitarlo, si no hubiese sido por ella, él se habría hundido en su desesperación.

-Si- respondió aun mirándola -de verdad merecíamos este descanso-

-Ni que lo digas- Rachel suspiro -¿Sabes? Por estas cosas es que no es bueno derrumbarse, te las pierdes y al final, cuando quieres verlas, ya es demasiado tarde-

-Muy cierto- Percy miro la fogata, a pesar de lo que podría pasar, no podía quedarse derrumbado -Gracias- dijo. Rachel lo miro.

-¿Y ahora porque?- pregunto.

-Por no dejar que me hunda- respondió Percy sin darse cuenta de que se estaba acercando a Rachel lentamente.

-No es nada Percy- dijo ella acercándose también -A pesar de todo, me importas demasiado para dejarte ahí-

Percy se detuvo -¿Porque?-

Rachel soltó una risita -Porque eres alguien especial para mí, desde que te vi en la presa hasta cuando nos enfrentamos a las animadoras, sabía que eras especial-

-¿En qué sentido?- Pregunto el hijo de Poseidón.

Rachel volvió a reír -Porque... Me gustas, desde ese momento-

Percy no necesito pensarlo dos veces, se acercó y la beso. Sin importarle que fuera la oráculo, sin importarle que todos lo miren. En ese momento, para el solo estaban ellos dos.

Hasta que Piper se levantó.

-¡Sí!- grito victoriosa -¡Pagando todos ustedes!- empezó a señalar a todos mientras pasaba recogiendo dracmas y denarios.

Frank se palpo buscando la bolsita para pagar.

-¿Dónde está mi dinero?- pregunto. Reyna miro a su novio.

-¿Que puedo decir?- dijo Davis sacando una bolsita -Soy un legado de Hermes-

-Davis- dijo Reyna amenazadoramente. Davis palideció.

-Si cariño...- dijo devolviendo la bolsita a Frank. Todos estallaron en carcajadas.

Percy sintió un beso en la mejilla. Rachel lo miraba tranquilamente.

-¿Sabes que Apolo no va a estar contento verdad?- dijo. Percy se encogió de hombros.

-No es nada a lo que no esté acostumbrado, además, tú me lo dijiste, debo solamente seguir adelante- se adelantó para besar a Rachel cayendo ambos a la arena.

-Oh, por favor- exclamaron todos.

-¡Búsquense un hotel!- grito Leo. La pareja se miró.

-La verdad...- dijo Rachel lanzando su mejor mirada seductora.

-No es tan mala idea- completo Percy mientras ambos se levantaban y corrían en dirección a las cabañas de playa.

Se escucharon varias cosas, desde un "¡No hablaba enserio!" pasando por un "¡Mas les vale que usen protección!" hasta un "¡Vuelvan o mi padre los matara!" pero sinceramente no les importo mucho.

Más tarde les explicarían que fue solo una bromita.

_*Días más tarde. Universidad de Nueva Roma*"_

Dos jóvenes se pararon frente a la puerta tomados de la mano. Uno, de cabello negro y ojos verdes. Y su novia, de cabello rojo y ojos verdes igualmente.

-¿Lista?- pregunto Percy mirando a su ahora novia, Rachel.

-Más o menos- respondió ella, también se encontraba nerviosa.

Ambos respiraron profundamente antes de verse y sonreír.

-¿Te veo al almuerzo entonces?- Pregunto Percy, Rachel lo beso.

-Ahí estaré- le dijo, antes de que ambos entraran al recinto de la universidad. Para seguir con sus vidas.

Solo que esta vez, estaban juntos.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**¿Y?**

**¿Cómo LES PARECIO?**

**CUALQUIER COSA EN UN REVIEW AQUÍ ABAJO.**

**ORIGINALMENTE ESTA IBA A SER UNA CONTINUACION DE OTRO ONE-SHOT QUE TENIA "QUERIDO PERCY" PERO PREFERI DEJARLAS COMO HISTORIAS INDEPENDIENTES. AHORA SI, ME DESPIDO.**

**Y PARA LOS QUE TIENEN PAREJA PASEN UN BONITO DIA DEL AMOR, Y LOS QUE NO, RECUERDEN QUE SI REYNA EN EL CANON ES PERFECTAMENTE FELIZ SIN NADIE, USTEDES TAMBIEN.**

**AHORA SI, LOS DEJO**

**NOS LEEMOS LUEGO!**


End file.
